The Wall
by Awesome-TreeFrog-Love
Summary: maybe it's time to break down this wall, and accept what the hell is going on around you.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu sat there he stared at Gray, he sat not looking at anyone at all, he would glance around every now and then but he would look down and stare at his hands.

he was unnaturally quiet, it upset natsu he would never admit it but this man was one of his closest friends. Gray's dead eyes said every single emotion running through his head, Nothing.

Gray had been that way for a wile now, he would just sit at that table, staring at the wall, nothing made him move, speak, or even glance at what was going on around him. Natsu wanted to help him, this was too out of character for this to be the gray he knew, no one knew exactly when this started only that they all wanted it to end.

Natsu walked up to Gray, got right in his face and..."WAKE UP, YOU STUPID POPSICLE!" and like the nice, caring, friend he was he decided to get his attention by nicely, Punching him in the face.

everyone else stayed away from Gray so to say this was unexpected was an understatement, he jumped up from the floor as quickly as he landed on it,

"What the hell was that for stupid torch!"

"I'm tired of seeing your stupid face jus sitting there!"

"No one told you to stare at me!"

"who said I was staring!"

"you did! just now!"

No way Natsu would just let this go, this was the most he talked in weeks, to keep him talking he covered his fist in flames and punched him in the gut.

Gray flew back into a wall, he jumped out of the hole, he froze his hands and ran to natsu landing a punch on his face.

natsu grabbed gray by the shirt using the momentum to flip their position, making gray a cushion, he picked up his fist, punching him in the chest, Gray fliped them landing another punch on natsu's face.

"You two, Cut it out!"

"Why should I! he started it!"

"did you just talk back, to me?"

Gray looked up to see who exactly was talking to him and instantly regretted it, Erza stood over them, cracking her knuckles, obviously pissed off, picked both Gray and Natsu off the floor and flung them out the door of the guild.

"Don't come back!"

"great job, flame brain, you got us kicked out, Again!"

"this wouldn't have happened if you stopped being a mopey Popsicle."

"And exactly why, does me sitting minding my own damn business do to get us in trouble!"

"you were freaking everyone out!"

"SO!"

"I had to do something!"

"Why!"

"cause I didn't like it either!"

at that natsu stopped yelling and covered his mouth, he turned around and left, not having a clue where it was he was headed other than he needed to leave.

Gray sat there confused expression on his face, _'what the hell just happened?'_

-I'm writing more but I want to know if this is any good so far,

lemme' know what you think! c(x


	2. Chapter 2

Gray was walking down the street just using up time, that he now had way too much of, his mind ended up bringing up Natsu's behavior, why exactly had that damn salamander have to punch him as though what Gray was doing was such an inconvenience to everyone.

_"this wouldn't have happened if you stopped being a mopey Popsicle."_

_"And exactly why, does me sitting minding my own damn business do to get us in trouble!"_

_"you were freaking everyone out!"_

_"SO!"_

_"I had to do something!"_

_"Why!"_

_"cause I didn't like it either!"_

No one else really seemed to mind, granted they weren't exactly showing they were happy with his behavior but they didn't seem as bothered as Natsu was. Not only did Natsu seem concerned but he walked away after admitting it, there was more to what had happened, more than Natsu just being annoyed that he had yet to do anything, and he needed to find out what. Gray started to walk anywhere that Natsu would likely be at, after a few hours he found him at the bridge looking at the water, he seemed.. gloomy.

"Great going, you idiot, he's probably laughing at you right now."

he sighs heavily.

"why did you even do that? It's not any of your business if he's not feeling okay."

he shifts.

"I hope he never talks to you again, you confused him too much."

a thump, he hits his head against the bridge.

"and, why did you walk away? Dumb-ass."

he stands, turns around, leaning against the bridge side.

"and, now I'm Booooored..."

Gray ducks, Natsu looks around.

"Nobody is around... am I the only one in town all of a sudden?"

he turns walking towards Gray's hiding spot. Gray shifts so he wont be seen.

As Natsu passed he begins to fallow him,

_'it's just so I can know whats going through his mind...yea that's why.'_

He trails after him finding out that Natsu is merely returning home, he watches Natsu open the door, slip inside, and when he closes it Gray slinks to the window. He peeks inside, Natsu is sitting on his couch, he looks exhausted.

"just a little nap, and maybe Erza will let me back in the guild later."

he yawns, his eyes drooping closed, a light snore escaping him a second later.

Gray goes to the door, freezes the lock, and goes inside.

_'he almost looks cute asleep...cute?...almost cute, but still used cute...Natsu is anything but cute, jack-ass.'_

"Gray..."

_'What the hell?'_

He leans over Natsu.

"talk to me..."

_'about what?'_

"you always seem so sad..."

_'do I really?'_

"yea, please, I wanna help you, just tell me..."

_'you talk too much to be asleep...'_

Natsu shifts, arms reaching out, grabbing on to Gray, pulling him close and snuggling into him.

"cold..."

Natsu's skin normally too hot is warm at this moment.

_'maybe it's like this cause he's asleep.'_

Natsu's arms rap tighter around Gray's neck, as though he doesn't want to let go, and maybe it's cause being in a warm environment makes him tired, or that he hasn't gotten enough good sleep lately, but Gray doesn't pull away, or even struggle, he gets comfortable, rapping his own arms around Natsu's waist and pulls him a little closer, convincing himself he doing that to make Natsu cold.

_'ill wake up early and get out before he notices I was even here, I'm just too tired to go home right now.'_

he shifts one more time, pulling Natsu closer feeling his body heat surround him, he closes his eyes drifting to sleep to the sound of Natsu's breathing.

"Gray..."

And then, nothing, as sleep consumes him, and everything around him fades, into one of the most peacefullest sleep he has had in a month.

-is this at all any good? please let me know, and thank you. c(x


	3. Chapter 3

When Natsu woke up he was still thinking of his dream, him and Gray finally talking, no anger, no judging, and he had made Gray happy, they had hugged and hung out for hours till they both got tired, that's when his dream had turned dirty, he had to wake up no way he would be able to handle the turn that dream had taken.

When Natsu decided that it was time to get up he noticed that something was holding him tightly, at first he believed that it was just a side affect of just waking up, that his body was still tired, but then whatever was around him began to get very cold. He opened his eyes to see what exactly it was, what he saw... Gray.. in only his boxers, looking peacefully asleep, happy even, holding on to him wile his own arms were draped around his neck.

_'holy crap.. does this mean, my dream...'_

he began to feel hotter than he already was, this was exactly where his dream had left him...this was what he saw before waking up...

_'wait, so that really happened? it wasn't a dream? It was a memory?'_

He jumped out of Gray's arms, panic setting in, his movement jerked Gray awake.

"what the hell man..."

he opened his eyes, irritated for being woken up in such a rude way, searching around his eyes landed on a very pink, hyperventilating Natsu. Gray's eyes widen at noticing that not only was Natsu awake but during the night he had somehow ended up in only his boxers, this would send a lot of mixed signals to anyone else.

"WAIT, THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Natsu moved back.

"no wait, really this is all wrong I swear, let me explain!"

Natsu took a shaky breath.

"okay, what did happen then?"

"i wanted to know what was wrong with you, so I fallowed but then you started hugging me and I was way to tired to go home, and I guess I striped during the night."

Gray rubbed the back of his neck during his explanation, when he looked back at Natsu he had an irritated expression.

"What was wrong with me? you wanted to know WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?"

Gray shifted, he wasn't expecting Natsu to yell at him.

"well, What the hell is wrong with you! All month long you've been quiet, you barely moved! And I'm the one who's acting weird?"

He gets quiet, looking away from Gray.

"I've been worried about you..."

He looks at Gray again.

"and now that you're talking to me again I realize how much you annoy me."

"seriously? You worry and now I annoy you? Make up your mind."

"i have made up my mind, I wanna know what's wrong with you."

Gray gets up looking around for his clothes.

"there's nothing wrong with me."

"so then you staring at the wall all day is normal behavior? Oh, that's good to know."

Gray sighed, fully dressed, he began walking to the door.

"look it doesn't matter anyway, I'll see you at the guild I guess."

Natsu ran to the door getting in the way before Gray could leave.

"will you at least tell me later?"

Gray sighed.

"there's nothing to tell you."

"fine.."

he got out of the way walking toward the kitchen for some much needed grub.

_'why wont he tell me, what am I not a good enough friend for him to be able to trust me?'_

~~~~~~~~~~RIBBET~~~~~~~~~~~

Gray made his way back to the guild it was a warm day, and yet that heat had nothing on Natsu's skin.

_'why would you even think of that?'_

shaking his head he continued on his way, hoping that Erza would let him go back in the guild.

He began to chuckle to himself.

_'I wonder what Natsu thought had happened. Probably thought we had sex or something, he was all_

_pink too, that shade looks cute on him. Oh, and the things I could do to make him breath that way.'_

he started to laugh more.

_'that would be a story to tell people.'_

he stopped walking, a horrified look on his face.

_'did...did I really just think...oh god...'_

walking faster, he needed to get to the guild, a few drinks and his little thoughts from right now would be forgotten.

-More will be written soon. Lemme know what you think! c(x

Thank you, and have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

First of all thank you guys for your reviews, they make me happy to know that someone actually read my story thingy x3 Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

And yes, yes there will be lemons.

~~~~~~~~~~On to the story!~~~~~~~~

As Natsu walked into the guild the first thing to happen was he heard cheering.

"GRAY! GRAY! GRAY! GRAY!"

He turned to look at the noise he saw a crowd. When he got closer to the crowd and squeezed in, he saw a chugging contest with Gray, Erza, Cana, and Lucy, as contestants, Lucy was out, Erza was next. Cana and Gray were still going at it.

"can't believe he's lasted this long against Cana."

"What if he actually beats her?"

"Nah, that will never happen."

"But, what if."

"No way."

"Wanna bet?"

"you're on."

Natsu watched as Gray slammed down drink after drink, same as Cana.

"yuh sill tink you can hanng."

"ugh, please this is what I normally drink."

"So, you-you gotta get, gotta get...uhmm"

"uhmm, what?"

"s-shud up, gimme a 'nother drink, I-I can sill goo..."

"maybe you should stop."

"W-what! Who-who are you to-to..uhmm, tell me what to do...and stuff..."

"This is painful to watch, out of the goodness of my heart, I quit."

Natsu watch Cana get up and walk to the bar getting one of her usual barrels and chugging on her own.

"Th-that's riggh!"

Gray got up from his chair only to fall over, Natsu caught him.

"you okay?"

Gray picked up his head looking at Natsu, his vision was blurry, the world was spinning, and all he could see was a pretty face.

"you-you're beauuutiful..."

Natsu blushed, pulling him up on his shoulder.

"I'll take you home."

_'he only said that cause he's drunk.'_

Natsu began to drag Gray out heading towards his home, he didn't know where Gray lived anyway.

He was watching as Gray looked around as though this was his first time here and he was lost, and considering he was drunk he would think so.

"He-hey, what, what happened to the bar?..."

"You're too drunk, I'm taking you home."

Natsu turned to see Gray's eyes roaming up and down his body.

"I'll go h-home with you n-no problem"

"shut up, you're drunk, you don't even know what you're saying."

"Am not, could a drunk guy do this?"

Gray pulled himself away, grabbed Natsu by his shoulders, and pushed his lips onto his.

_'W-what is he doing!'_

Natsu was confused by the feeling of Gray's lips against his own, he moved back to get away but Gray just got closer. Natsu got annoyed, pushing Gray back.

Gray stumbled and fell back.

"Why'd you push me?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Gray shifted, leaning on his elbows, still on the floor.

"Did you like it?"

"W-what? No!"

"Oh, too bad."

Gray struggled, but he finally got to his feet.

"I'll walk on my own."

Natsu stood there watching a drunk Gray stumble away.

_'I should probably help him...no, don't do that just, just go home he'll be okay...'_

He turned away, he just really wanted to go home now.

~~~~~~~~RIBBET!~~~~~~~~

The world was still swaying and spinning but Gray was getting the hang of walking drunk.

_'it's okay just a little more, the swaying should stop in a little bit.'_

He walked down streets trying to remember exactly which ones lead to his house, it took him a wile but eventually he was a block away. Opening the door to his house he had just made it to his couch till he collapsed, eyes closing instantly and sleep taking over.

He was standing in front of the guild with Natsu, their lips together, but this time Natsu didn't pull away, he had gotten closer, they had begun to walk to his house and the minute the door closed behind them, their lips met again.

"How come you've never kissed me before."

Natsu said, a heavy blush covering his face.

"I don't know, I've never thought of it before."

Gray crashed their lips together again, pushing Natsu against the door and letting his hands roam his body, Natsu began pushing Gray back towards the couch.

"this remind you of anything?"

Natsu blushed again as Gray chuckled to himself.

"Shut up, that's not funny."

"Was too."

before Natsu could respond he pulled him over and bit him on the neck, making Natsu gasp with surprise.

"W-wait! You'll leave a mark.."

"Good."

rolling his skin in between his teeth and sucking on it left a big purplish-red hickey.

He was examining the hickey, deciding if It was good or not, but Natsu took him by surprise by grabbing his head and making a hickey of his own on his neck.

"i don't like Juvia always hanging off of you."

"I can live with this."

They started to kiss more and Gray began to remove Natsu's clothes, Natsu made low little moans,

it turned Gray on more than he already was, when he was finally going to remove his boxers...everything went white.

-I'm proud of myself this one is a little longer than the others but my mind wonders and I forget what I was gonna type x/

Writing more already, thank you for reading! c(x


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooo sorry, I swear I have an excuse, Ivan was sick and it was sooo scary he was on all these pills and it made me sooo sad x( then school got in the way and I have this BIG BIG essay I have to write, it's so annoying!**

**Also I kind of lost exactly what I wanted to do next**

**Anyway I'm gonna start writing this again soo thanks for reading!  
Also I am not a girl! No matter what Ivan might say, that jerk!**

Gray awoke sitting up looking out the window to see the morning's light, his head was pounding from his hang over and he didn't care. Getting up he made his way to the guild he was going to do something completely stupid but yesterday gave him some confidence about it. Throwing open the doors of the guild he scanned the room for Natsu. He found him sitting at the counter talking to happy drinking something in a steaming mug. Gray walked up to him ignoring anyone who wasn't Natsu.

"We need to talk." Gray whispered in his ear.

"about?" Natsu whispered back turning around.

"Yesterday, just come on."

grabbing natsu's hand he led him away from the guild, once a safe distance away he let go turning to look at natsu.

"what's this about?"

Gray looked around thinking of how he could put his thoughts into words.

_'ah, Fuck it!'_

he leaned into natsu his arms going around his waist pulling him in and crashing their lips together, he opened natsu's mouth with his tongue, rolling his tongue in as deep as he could go, forcing natsu up to a tree, he went in deeper, any deeper he would be licking natsu's lung, he cupped his ass and pulled him up natsu wrapped his legs around gray's waist, he heard little moans escape natsu, he didn't want it to end

rubbing their erections together making natsu moan louder.

"You love this don't you?"

"uh-huh"

natsu replied quickly nodding his head rapidly pulling gray's lips back to his kissing him again.

"wanna come home with me?"

Gray said licking Natsu's neck, pulling him away from the tree he began to walk with Natsu still in his arms taking him towards his home. Natsu began to squirm in his arms, thinking it was just out of inpatients but when natsu jumped out of his arms and backed up he knew it was something else.

"N-no I love you... I do... b-but I wont let you touch me like that, not yet. Just please, don't make this a one time thing..."

"i promise you, it's not baby."

gray leaned in for one more kiss happy that natsu returned it, taking natsu's hand he began to lead them back to the guild.

"hey gray?"

"Yea?"

"Can you tell me what was wrong with you before?"

"Wrong with me?"

"Why were you quiet this whole past month?"

"No reason"

"No reason?"

"yea."

"How could that be for no reason!"

"It just was."

natsu stopped yanking his hand away.

"Don't give me that bull shit!"

gray turned to him.

"Bull shit?"

he looked away an irritated look on his face.

"I cant believe this is happening already."

"What is?"

"Doesn't matter."

he replied walking away, leaving natsu standing there, he didn't turn as natsu yelled after him.

Once he arrived home he threw himself on his couch stretching out getting comfortable.

_'we aren't even official or anything and already we had an argument, just my luck I guess'_

laying there he began to feel the pounding in his head from this morning's hang over just worse.

Closing his eyes wishing it would go away he started to think that maybe he should go to the guild and talk to natsu about what had just happened, but with his head pounding and his stomach growling he counted that out, going into his kitchen, he began raiding the fridge.

_'maybe I'll just go out for a walk later.'_

once he was stuffed he grabbed his coat and walked to the door, opening it he saw natsu his hand up in an about to knock motion and a surprised look on his face.

"uh, hi?"

natsu cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry."

he said looking down at his shoes.

Gray scratched his head in confusion.

"For?"

"The weird argument?"

looking up at gray.

"Oh! Right! I kind of forgot that already."

_'no you didn't liar!'_

"oh, well okay than, do you.. um, do you want to hang out or something?"

"i was just about to go for a walk actually, wanna join me?"

"Sure!"

Gray locked the door as they made their way out of the town, holding hand on their way, Gray just hoped natsu wouldn't bring up his behavior.

So there! I'll start working on their walk in a bit, until then, I hope you'll continue to read.

-Adam.


End file.
